Maybe
Maybe was a Marine Sapper in the 6th squad of the 8th Legion in the Malaz 14th Army.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.330-331House of Chains, Dramatis Personae He was originally from Aren,The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.356 and was well known for his ability to retain facts.House of Chains, Chapter 19 Maybe had pale green eyes and became physically sickened in the presence of magic. Before the 14th Army's uniform was standardised, he wore a brass loop on one ear from which hung a human finger bone. In House of Chains Maybe was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. He was placed in Borduke's squad.House of Chains, Chapter 18 While the 14th Army was still in Aren, Maybe stood guard duty with Balgrid outside the 9th Company's improvised barracks. Balgrid was magically disguised as a bale of hay when their post was approached by Pearl and Lostara Yil. Maybe was impressed that Balgrid's disguise had fooled a real live Claw, but Pearl later confided to a confused Lostara that there had been two guards at the gate.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.330-332 At Vathar Crossing, Fiddler and Cuttle used Moranth munitions to clear the debris blocking the river's ford. Maybe critiqued their work before rolling his eyes at their advice on crossing the river. Fiddler muttered that he hated "satirical bastards like him".House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.546-547 When Leoman and his two hundred desert warriors launched a surprise pre-dawn attack on the Malazan camp, Borduke's squad grabbed their Crossbows and prepared to fire on the warriors as they rode past their tents. Maybe fired early, foiling his squad's attack and allowing Corabb to make a spectacular escape.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.615-617 Maybe was chosen as the bet-holder for the 9th Company Scorpion fights because of his superior memory. He silently repeated numbers and names to himself during the competition.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.625/629 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward towards Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. On the march, Maybe and Lutes found a huge scorpion of a type unknown to them to replace Mangonel. But before they could place Sparkle into the ring, Bottle informed them to spread the word that the competition was off. New company Captain Faradan Sort had deliberately crushed Joyful Union under her heel. Bottle advised them to get rid of the female scorpion before its distress scent attracted hundreds or thousands of aggressive males.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.196/201-203The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.97 In the hours before Last Siege of Y'Ghatan, Maybe and Lutes were unable to eat and felt sick. Maybe's talk of the dangers and bloody effects of misfired Moranth Mountains sent Lutes vomiting and the other members of Borduke's squad experienced "sympathetic heaves". Borduke stormed off in disgust.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.279-281 Adjunct Tavore launched the attack on Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, with Borduke's squad first into the breach. But just as they cleared the wall's rubble, they were ambushed by archers and swordsmen. Borduke, Ibb, and Hubb were killed immediately while Lutes was injured and had to be pulled from the fighting. Maybe and the other able survivors then tagged along with Fiddler's squad.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-296 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Maybe fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Fiddler's, Gesler's, Cord's, and Hellian's squads. He was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368/370 In Reaper's Gale He joined Sergeant Hellian's 8th squad, though she could never remember his name.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13 Quotes Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Males Category:Sappers Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Marines